


In My Final Hour

by foreverwayward



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reader Helps the Winchesters (Supernatural), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward
Summary: With Dean’s deal in its final moments, the three say their goodbyes until secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	In My Final Hour

Dean’s bill had come due. Y/N and Sam had spent the year desperately searching for some last-ditch effort to save him but failed at every turn. But now, they were too late. 

With Dean’s final minutes waning, they boarded the doors with poured goofer dust at the entrances. Bloodthirsty hellhounds barked and banged at the door, ready for their prize. 

Y/N had fallen into the Winchesters’ lives purely by accident after they had saved her life on a hunt that had gone terribly wrong. After nearly two years of partnership, the three were a family.

Though there was a secret between them that no one dared speak of. Y/N was in love with Dean, and Dean was in love with her. Sam knew their bond all too well and spent countless nights consoling them individually about their feelings for the other. He hoped the day would finally come when Y/N and Dean would put away their pride and confess their need for each other. 

But, the time for that had come and gone. It was too late for Dean and that moment would never come for them. In their foolish need to keep themselves distant from anyone, they lost out on something that could have been one of the best parts of their lives. 

The three stood close together, panting for air and their hearts racing out of control. How long the door would hold, only their last moments would tell.

Dean shook in terror as he turned to his partners and swallowed hard before forcing a grin. “Guess this is it.”

“No,” Sam pleaded. “There has to be another way.”

“Sammy, you and I both know we did everything we could.” The older Winchester found Y/N's gaze and softly smiled. “But I love you both for trying.” As a tear fell from his eyes, that was all it took for Y/N and Sam to come undone. 

Grabbing his brother’s jacket, and with despair in his eyes, Sam forced Dean’s attention. “No. It’s not supposed to be this way. I was supposed to die, _not_ you.” He shook his head and it fell in heartbreak. 

Dean’s hand tapped his brother’s cheek and he felt the teardrops on Sam’s face. In his last attempt to comfort his little brother, Dean replied, “it was worth it.”

“I can’t be without you, Dean.”

From behind them, Y/N closed her eyes to muster up her courage and she began to tremble. “You won’t have to…” she said as her voice cracked emotionally.

With tears in their eyes, Sam and Dean looked back at her. “What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“I’m sorry. I hated lying to you. I hated keeping this secret. But, it was my only option.” Y/N wiped her wet cheeks and sniffled. “They’re not here for you, Dean. …they’re here for me.”

“What?” Sam’s voice was soft, shocked, and broken.

“I knew Sam needed you as much as you needed him. I had to do something.”

With wide, terrified eyes, Dean choked out his words. “What did you do?”

“…I made a deal.”

“ _What_?”

Y/N nodded nervously. “I convinced the crossroads demon to destroy your contract.”

“In exchange for _what_?!” he bit.

“…for me.” The hounds roared at the door and it rattled violently. “You two are my whole world,” Y/N sobbed. “And I don’t regret it for a second.”

“No, no, no, no…” Dean begged under his breath as his hands wrapped around both of her arms and squeezed. “We have to undo this. We have to stop it.” He spoke a mile a minute as his desperate words fell from his lips. “There’s gotta be a way. I’m not letting you do this. You can’t do this.”

Y/N reached up for Dean’s face and rubbed his stubble with her thumb. “It’s done,” she replied sweetly.

Sam choked back his weeping and bit his lip as it quivered. “Y/N…”

“Sam,” Y/N smiled as tears ran over her feigned expression. “It’s okay. I got this.” 

Dean’s eyes flickered back and forth across her face with panic and he thought he could actually feel his heart breaking. “I can’t–” his voice trailed off as it broke in his throat. “I can’t just let you go.”

“You have to.”

“No…”

Finding his tear-filled green eyes, Y/N slowly stretched up towards him and planted a loving kiss on Dean’s lips. His brow scrunched in emotion as he lost himself in the softness of her kiss. He couldn’t help but think of all the time wasted, of all the chances they had missed out on together.

“I love you…” Y/N admitted in almost a whisper.

Dean’s jaw shook and he sobbed. “I love you too.” Their foreheads came together as the two took the other’s hand. 

The loud chiming of the clock announced the midnight hour and the three hunters jumped. With a deafening crash, the hellhounds broke through the barricade, causing the goofer dust to brush away and break the line. 

Y/N felt her knees weaken as she released Dean’s hold and forced herself to the middle of the room. She stood there silently, listening to the hounds panting in hunger. With a final glance back at the Winchesters, Y/N uttered, “I love you both.” 


End file.
